saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallwyndir
Tallwyndir is the primary weapon wielded by Nakuro in "Sword Art Online: Leviathan". Appearance Tallwyndir is a long, elegant two-handed sword. The hilt consists of black leather strips beneath an upward curved crossguard. The duel-edged sword glints with a blue shimmer. The blade narrows down ever so slightly just past the centre of the blade, ending in a large, arrow-head like point with curved edges. Background The sword was first designed as one of the few end-tier weapons aquireable as world drops by killing elite mobs or bosses, rewarding steadfast players with a suitable weapon. As Sword Art Online progressed, it seems the developers changed their minds about the blades and tried to erase the swords entirely from the database. Luckily, they did not manage to delete every copy of the blade. Tallwyndir is the original blade from which all other copies are forged. Aside from Tallwyndir, three other blades roam the game, from which two others are already in player possesion. The other blades sadly host corrupted data, and their current state is unknown. Nakuro was the third and last player to aquire one of the blades, yet he was the first to hold the original blade Tallwyndir. Tallwyndir dropped off an event boss high up in the mountainous regions of the 42nd floor, namely a giant dragon which shared the same name as the blade. The boss' full name was 'Tallwyndir, Scourge of the Sky', and was ranked as a level 55 mob. Abilities Tallwyndir has two side-effects that are currently known to have occured within the game. The first side-effect that the blade has is that it harbours a program within the game. This program acts as Artificial Inteligence inside the game, and is known to assume human form to blend in. The program releases itself once it feels the necessity to do so, but can only do so if the rightful wielder is nearby. The limits and boundaries of these programs is unknown as of now... The second side-effect that the blade has is that it inflicts a nefarious will upon the wielder of the sword. How the effect is triggered is unknown, and stopping the effect is almost an impossible task. It is often called "Will of Tallwyndir", or "Will of the Blade" for that matter. It is known to change the emotions of the wielder by fueling them with insatiable rage, causing the player to want to kill anything and everything, regardless of the user's past. The wielder still has the power to restrain himself though, such as Nakuro who learned to control the effect to a certain extend after which he released the shackles of the blade, in which he controls the power link between Tallwyndir and himself. Others, like Kiyoshi, utilise the effect and turn it into a reckless boon, causing himself to burst with fiery rage and unleashing his wrath on the players. Appraisal Tallwyndir Long Sword / Two Handed 'Range - '''Long '''Type - '''Cleave '''Attack - '''683 - 727 '''Durability - '''1200 '''Weight - '''186 '''Requires - '''60 '''Equip - ' +60 'Agility - '+10 'Strenght - '+28 'Stamina - '-24 Trivia * Tallwyndir's stats are based upon 'The Corrupted Ashbringer' from the popular World of Warcraft game, and were modified to suit the Sword Art Online universe. * Tallwyndir's design is based upon both 'Greatsword of the Sin'dorei' from World of Warcraft, aswell as the description of the sword 'Brisingr' from Christopher Paolini's book 'Brisingr' of the 'Inheritance' series. * Of the four blades, Tallwyndir is the original, and thus the 'father blade' from which the others were forged. * Of the four blades, one blade is still missing. All data is unknown about the fourth blade.